


SeidoTama: Prolouge. Samurai don't agree with how skanks rear children

by VigilantBallofPassion, YazziyousDaydreamer



Series: SeidoTama [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Adoption, Cats hate Hiromasa as much as they do Yazziyous Daydreamer, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, F/M, Fate, Fate but not really, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Other, That was not fate, new parent/ brother/ uncle, their kind of morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantBallofPassion/pseuds/VigilantBallofPassion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazziyousDaydreamer/pseuds/YazziyousDaydreamer
Summary: Abandoned by her mother, Hiromasa stumbles upon the Shinsengumi head quarters. The samurai abruptly adopt her. It leads for her to have an interesting life, since they all have wild ideas for what their daughter/ sister/ niece needs. If it's a new a friend, it's perfectly acceptable to kidnap one.I'll eventually fix this mess of a summary, trust me it's pretty good. Yazziyousdaydreamer bought it last year or so, and made me watch it.... I asked her what would our life be like if we lived in the Gintama universe-- This was her answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YazziyousDaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazziyousDaydreamer/gifts).



A Gintama tale

Prolouge: Samurai don't agree with how skanks rear children

Authors note: Hey, I came up with this idea when my friend made me watch this after she bought the DVD, it sounded dumb. And then. I was in love with it after the first episode. I asked her what would our lives be if we lived there and this was her answer.  
I also decided that Sougo was twelve when he joined the Shinsengumi, so that would make Hiromasa three years younger than him-- I'm not sure if it is cannon or not.  
Also, I spelled everyone’s names according to the Gintama Wiki.  
Ps. I do not own Gintama or anything affiliated with it. If you want to send me some money for it go for it if it’s not illegal I’m a pretty broke college student and part- time Walmart Associate.  
Prologue:  
Approximately 9 years ago…  
It was a gloomy night. Fog covered most of the land, blocking out the pale full moon. There was a chill in the air which was strange for the second month of summer. The samurai compound lay just outside of the city limits on a sprawling piece of land. In the distance, you can start to see the new lights of the invaders Amanto’s lights from their strange machines. A very short figure staggered, her threadbare cloak barely sheltering her from the icy breeze that seemed the rip into her flesh and settle down into her bones. The figure fell in front of the gate by the compound unable to go on anymore.  
Moments later, a tall man in a navy kimono and hakamas stepped out to go start his patrol on the new city when he noticed a figure slumped over. With a foolish grin but tense body that was ready for a fight, Kondou Isa strolled over to the figure. It was a child! A passed out little girl with limp, curly, brown hair, and a dirt smudged face. Gingerly, he shook her shoulder, in a fruitless effort to rouse her. Fear struck the samurai’s heart as he feared the worst. Taking the child in his arms, he brought her into the barracks.  
“Oi! Kondou-san you’re not skipping out on your job, again are you?” A black-haired man muttered around a tooth pick.  
A shorter, younger man—still almost a boy, poked the dark-haired man. “Don’t question Kondou, dumbass.”  
Kondou brushed past his subordinates, ignoring them. “Where’s Honda!” the Commander of the Shinsengumi shouted. The samurai lounging around were alarmed by their usually goofy leader’s serious demeanor. That was when Hijikata Toshirou and Sougo Okita noticed the child that Kondo was holding.  
A very sharp featured man in a red kimono and hakamas strode into the room from the kitchen, having heard the shouting. “Did you hurt yourself again, Kondou?” Honda Riichi adjusted his glasses. His smile quickly faded as he noticed the unconscious girl. Going into doctor mode, Honda ordered his leader to lay her in the infirmary on the first cot.  
The infirmary was a large, plain room with several cots, that were thankfully empty besides for one member who had a broken leg after trying out an Amanto vehicle called a “skate board.” If there was anything Honda was grateful for the Amanto deciding to come to this planet, was the modern technology. Honda heard of some of the Western world’s medicine and he was happy that his country’s medicine was better than that! He had heard through the grapevine, that some of those savages thought that cutting an ill person open and letting them bleed would heal them. But the Amanto’s technology could save people from diseases and wounds that were formerly fatal.  
The child was in bad condition, Honda checked the child’s vitals as Kondou explained where he found her. The healer wondered where she came from. Could her parents have been killed by rogue ronin? The bandits have stopped looting as much since the end of the Amanto war. But there is still some lurking around which is why the Shinsengumi has increased its patrols, despite being very recently formed.  
But there would time to figure that out later, right now the child needed urgent care. She had a fever, was extremely malnourished and had several gashes— some of which were infected. It was going to be a long night. “Get me a cool cloth, now!” The medic ordered to one of his assistants. He turned to the large group that have gathered in front of the door way. “Get out of here! I need space to do my work.” The group of Samurai shrank away. Kondou lingered the longest before eventually fading with the rest. Honda was usually very reserved but he turned domineering when there was a patient to be treated. Pressing the cool cloth against the child’s forehead, he murmured reassuringly to her, “It’s going to be all right, child.”

***  
After the medic stabilized the girl, he left to let her rest. There was not anything more he could do now. When he came back around midnight he found Kondou sitting in the corner watching her sleep, dark circles under his brown eyes. The infirmary was dark, only the now clear moon shinned in as the only light.  
A piece of paper clutched in his hairy hand. “You’re worried about the girl, Kondou-san.” Honda noted. “She’ll be fine.”  
Kondou frowned, murderous hatred glittered in his eyes, as he stroked his goatee. “Read this.” Honda swallowed. It was unnatural for the gorilla man to be this serious for such a long time. “I found it in her cloak.” Honda took it from him. The note was written in perfect Japanese, with incredibly elegant brush strokes—however one could clearly see origins of madness in its author.  
Honda read it out loud.  
To Whomever finds this whelp,  
Her name is Hiromasa. She might be too stupid to tell you. If you want her take her if you want or if not I recommend selling her to the nearest brothel. That was originally my plan but Kenniku decided he wanted to start his vacation early. So, I left her on the road. She’s a very dumb, useless, and impolite child, but if you decide to keep her she is good at doing the laundry. I could not stand to keep such an ungrateful child anymore. She kept asking for food even though I fed her an entire bowl of rice every other day. She doesn’t appreciate that I am trying to keep her thin so the men will want her. I don’t understand why the gods would curse me with such an awful child. Not to mention she ruined my figure by having to carry her for nine months! I was fat for an entire nine months! Ugh.  
Ps.  
If she gets mouthy just crack her a couple times with a whip. That usually shuts her up.  
Sincerely,  
C.  
Honda’s mouth dropped. He could not believe anyone would write this about a child let along their own. He had his suspicions when her kimono was such poor quality and the marks on her back but he did not want to believe it. “What are you going to do with her Kondou-san?” He adjusted his glasses with his finger. “Are you going to give her over to the authorities in the morning?”  
Before the Shinsengumi leader could respond, as he opened the door there was a large crash! Hijikata and Sougo fell into the room. Jumping to his feet, Hijikata was yelling at the same time as Sougo was. “She is staying with us.” and “You can’t hand her over!”  
With flames in his eyes Honda dragged both officers by their ears into the hallway. Kondou followed, acting like a civilized human. If the situation had been less grave, Honda might have teased him about how learning manners is impressive for a jungle creature. “My patient is resting!” there a terrifying dark anime shroud around the medic. That disappeared when the men nodded, most would have been shaking in their sandals. But not these two– they were both much too pompous for that. The Shinsengumi officers nodded, grudgingly, they might have argued but they felt badly about almost disturbing the child’s healing process.  
Kondou pushed their heads together with a crack. “What do you take me for!” he growled, “She’s my daughter now.” He holds a fist up in the air in a fist pump. “We’re going to train her to be a member of the Shinsengumi and fight for justice!” Hijikata cracked his knuckles in a pleased manner and Sougo nodded.  
“Now that were finished with that. All of you leave.” Honda pushed the men down the hallway. “None of you are going to be any use to her if you die of exhaustion.” He said in a much gentler tone.  
***  
The next morning Hiromasa stirred, sunlight in her face. “W-where am I?” She mumbled rubbing her eyes. She shifted noticing that she felt better than usual, but still a bit stiff. She thought maybe she had gotten another beating and blacked out– but that did not explain why this room was larger (and cleaner) then her mother’s most recent purchase. Then the memories started to flood back at her.  
***  
Saiko, a short woman, that was dressed so scantily that she would have make made harlots blush, was driving a rented wagon with a small pony. Hiromasa had been surprised when the wagon stopped on a random alley, almost causing her to lose her balance. The child was perched precariously on the edge of the wagon, because most of it was over flowing with her mom’s giant bags of clothes, shoes, jewelry, and a few years’ supply of food. Hiromasa’s one small bag was at her side. “Mom- did you need to make a rest stop?” Hiromasa inquired.  
It was unusual for Saiko to take any breaks when she was meeting up with her foul lover Kenniku—a fat, unpleasant man that drank too much and often beat on Saiko and her child. Hiromasa despised him but, at least he had sent money for her mother and her to move in with him in his family’s estate in a foreign country called England, specifically a place called Whitechapel.  
It would be nice to get away from the latest rat infested hovel that her mother recently rented, after being kicked out of the last one because Saiko decided that buying herself a new kimono was more important than paying rent. “Li Xiangjun has one just like it.” Saiko giggled to Sakura, a semi pretty, but incredibly trashy woman who one of their neighbors in the most recent slum they called home. If Hiromasa remembered correctly Li-san was one of the famous Courtesans on the mainland, and her mother’s current fashion icon. By next week she’ll pick another. Secretly Hiromasa wished the Chinese woman was Saiko’s role model because at least Li Xiangjun had a taste for the arts, unlike her mother who always laughed at her for having an ambition to draw and learn to play instruments. But because Saiko often decided to buy frivolous things instead of paying for rent, they were constantly moving from one town to another because the land lords in that area would recognize Saiko and refuse to rent to her.  
“Here’s your stop Hiromasa.” Saiko twisted her bright painted lips at her offspring.  
“Wha- But we haven’t even left Edo yet?” She mumbled, nervously blinking.  
Shaking her head, Saiko sneered, “You didn’t really think you would go on living with us, did you?” She laughed. It was not a pleasant laugh; it was more of a nasally, cackling sound. Saiko. always had loved how naïve the whelp was. ‘It’s like on her birthday she always falls for me telling her about the new, shiny, nice things I “Got her” and she had only gotten her rocks or one of my old used ratty tabis.’  
Hiromasa knew her mother well enough to know that when she laughed it as almost never anything good—at not for her. “Well… Yes. It’s a family home.”  
“Ugh. You really think you’re good enough to be family?” She snorted. “You’re such a dumb whelp. Hopefully this’ll teach you not to be such a needy bitch.”  
The girl tried to fight the tears in her eyes, it was always hard when her mother got like this. She was so upset that she barely noticed when Saiko pinned a note to her cloak. Hiromasa wondered what she had done wrong now. Her mom was in such a good mood this morning, she even let Hiromasa have a dumpling for breakfast. ‘What could I have possibly done now?’  
Growing bored of watching the child’s suffering, Saiko stood up, wobbling from how high the heels on her new shoes were. She still was not used to them; she had only recently discovered “Stilettos” Some of the other Amanto brought them from their home planet. She was upset that her mother raised her on a planet without such great things like that. ‘That reminds me… I need to phone mom tonight and ask for money for the breast implant surgery. That woman owes me that much at least.’ Saiko felt a rush of annoyance at Hiromasa for keeping her so long. With an easy push, Hiromasa tumbled off the cart.  
She fell to the ground, thumping the back of her head on the dirty ground. As soon as she could, the child stood up, cringing from the pain, but just as quickly the small horse started to trot away after receiving a sharp crack with the whip her mother was holding.  
“Mom! Wait! Please! I’m sorry!” For a heartbeat, she had stood frozen, sure that her mother would stop. ‘This is another one of her pranks, right?’ Then when Saiko never pulled over, she knew it was not. Chasing after Saiko as fast as her little legs could carry her, Hiromasa ran until she tripped and fell a drunkard passed out on the side of the street. A very polite child, she bowed and apologized, but he never stirred. Covering her nose with her hand, Hiromasa shook her head. There was a pungent smell of booze and urine that seemed to cloud around the man. Hurrying away as had no time for a proper apology she had to get back to the rented cart so she would not be left alone. However, it was too late the cart carrying everything Hiromasa ever knew was now gone and she had no idea which way it had gone.  
Now she was lost in Edo, a gigantic city, where most Amanto have settled. From what Hiromasa, had read, it was a large village, the capital of Japan. So, it made sense that a large portion of Amanto had settle there and turned it into one of their cities. So even though a large chunk is still under construction– it was a sprawling city and Hiromasa had only seen a small portion of it, not only that but she had absolutely no sense of direction and was scared. She kept hoping she would spot her mom, or something familiar as she spent the day searching. After a while she at least hoped to find Sakura, even though she wasn’t the greatest, she was a familiar face, and Hiromasa hoped she could help her find her mom.  
Around sunset, she came upon an Amanto girl around her age in one of the markets. Hiromasa thought maybe could find Sakura there she often frequented bars like these according to her stories. She didn’t find her old neighbor, but she did find a strange, little girl at one of the stalls that sold sake. She seemed to be with an older woman who was drinking there. She played with her doll, until she noticed Hiromasa. “Hello, I’m Shirohana Imako. Who are you?” She bowed in greeting, “You can just call me, Imako- Though!” Hiromasa thought she must be an Amanto because she didn’t look Japanese at all, with brown skin and super fluffy black hair. But the woman she appeared to be with looked like a normal elderly Japanese woman, except for the string of curse words that continuously flew from her lips. The woman barely noticed when Imako broke away to talk to the other child. The girls spoke for a few moments before the elderly woman stood up and growled at the other girl to come along, because she other things to do. Before leaving, Imako handed Hiromasa her anpan that her grandfather had gotten her before he went home because he was tired from work.  
“I was saving it for after supper, but you look hungry. See you, later.” Imako turned to look back one more time, as her grandmother dragged her along. “I hope you find your mum. Maybe the Shinsengumi could help.” Hiromasa waved good bye at her new friend, until she was out of sight. Scarfing down the delicious red bean bread, she hoped they would meet again one day.  
Then everything went back to being awful as night neared and Hiromasa was too scared to keep walking anymore. She found a bench near and alley and sat down on it. Just when she got comfortable several of the stray Nekoyaban, pounced on her scratching, hissing and biting. They came from out of nowhere. They were not quite like cats from Earth. Their furs were blues, greens and purples, and were as large as a dog some of them. One was bigger than the rest— almost taller than she was, with blue and green spikes on it long tail was particularly aggressive towards her. “Mrrow!” It hissed at her and it had chased Hiromasa and had got several scratches on her, as it chased for a couple blocks before it got bored.  
She eventually made it to what looked like a large compound but it was hard to tell because she had so much blood dripping into her eyes from the scratches. That was when everything had gone black.  
***  
Hiromasa noticed she was not in the kimono her mother had given her. She only noticed because it was not so itchy. This one was a lot nicer, like the ones her grandmother often sent her before her mom sold them so Saiko could buy herself nicer things and returned with things made from rice sacks and other incredibly cheap clothes that even beggars would be embarrassed to wear. But this was a nice white kimono and soft hakamas. She liked these pajamas. Suddenly she started shaking, it was a strange room with other beds. Fear shook her heart. What is this place? How did I end up here? Who changed my clothes?  
“You’re awake!” Kondou yelled happily, hugging her. Terrifying the girl further. Waking up in a strange place, then a weirdo hugging her—who would not have been scared? For a second Hiromasa thought maybe her mom had finally sold her to the brothel as she had always threatened.  
Kondou let go when she started hitting him as hard as she can. He was surprised at the strength of a maybe five-year-old child. Jumping up and running away she was half way out the sliding door—that was left open for the breeze. Suddenly a pair of strong arms picked her up. “Oi! You have an escapee.” Hijikata yelled. “C’mon kid. You’re safe here.” He mumbled, accidently blowing smoke in her face. He had discovered cigarettes on today’s patrol near an Amanto market.  
The dark-haired, samurai set the child down on the bed again, while she coughed. Hirosmasa grimaced at the reeking smoke. Meanwhile the fearless Shinsengumi leader was sobbing like a little boy who spilled his ice cream cone, “W-why would my child run away from her daddy.”  
A sharp slap came to the back of his head, “You shouldn’t scare children like that.” A grumpy Sougo said, staring dully at him with crimson eyes.  
“Kondou-san, her breakfast is ready.” Yamazaki Sagaru came in with a large tray with rice, salmon and avocados.  
Hiromasa slowly sat back down on the bed. She figured out she was not at a brothel, but she still was not sure where she was but she seemed to be safe even though these men were weird. “Thank you.” She mumbled hesitantly accepting the bowl Yamazaki offered, as if she expected him to suddenly slap it out of her hands the way her mother often did. She was so thankful as she scarfed it down, ignoring her chopsticks and used her hands as shovels as rice flew everywhere from how quickly she was eating.  
Hearing that their guest was awake, the Shinsengumi members that weren’t on duty or visiting their families, or out in town, gathered into the infirmiry and kneeled on the mats looking forward to seeing the child.  
Kondou eventually stopped his crying and joined Hijikata and Yamazaki in watching her eat. Half-starved men did not even eat with that kind of desperation. They wondered what horrors such awfully young child could have endured.  
Striding over, the lieutenant knocked Hiromasa on the head. “Hey, you shouldn’t eat that fast! You’ll choke.” Then as she was swallowing since she started choking on her food. With slightly widened eyes, Sougo patted her back as she choked on her rice. Alarmed, the officers surrounded her to make sure she is alright. Hiromasa kept spewing rice and she tried to breathe again.  
Flying across the room, after a punch from Kondou, Sougo plugged his bloody nose. “Baka! Are you trying to kill her?!?” Kondou shouted. As soon as she recovered, she started scarfing her food again.  
Sougo smirked as he looked in her bowl, for not liking the vegetable she sure licked the bowl clean. Yamazaki took the tray and brought it into the kitchen. They waited until she was finished eating to start asking her questions. “I take it you like avocados and rice a lot?” The child shook her head, “No not really. I hate avocados.” She mumbled.  
“Thank you for your help.” She stood, and clumsily bowed.  
The men would have none of that. Honda quickly waved her off, and explained it was their duty. “I came here, in hopes you could help me find my mom?” She inquired.  
At the mention of the child’s mother, Hijikata’s hand went instinctually towards the sword at his side, Kondou interfered before he could say anything that might scare the child. “Well… um…”  
“Your mom wasn’t the best place for you… instead…” Honda explained what his leader was thinking.  
The Shinsengumi officers kneeled closer to Hiromasa, besides Hijikata who preferred leaning against the wall. They brought the child over and explained that there were two options for her—once she was healed up she would be sent to the train station and put on the orphan train, a train that went across Japan carrying loads of orphans in order to find homes for them, until she found a family that wanted her. Or she could stay with them and be a member of the Shinsengumi with three square meals a day, her own bed roll, and the responsibility of keeping Edo safe.  
Hiromasa tilted her head, watching the men watching her. The big hairy man, everyone kept addressing as a gorilla was on his knees with big eyes. She thought it was weird that they thought he was a gorilla. She knew what a gorilla looked like, as she had read about them in some of the books in the library the couple of times her mother threw her out of the house because she had several male callers over and did not want Hiromasa to get in the way. The dark haired one had a mean expression on his face, but he did not give off any malevolent vibes and the other boy was close to her age. He seemed okay, if kind of a jerk. She was in away relieved to not go back to her mother. But she was now faced with an uncertain future depending on which path she chose for herself. Is she choose the Shinsengumi she would be surrounded by family, and learn how to fight with a real sword! Plus, she would at least get three meals a day here, and clean clothes as needed…  
At the same time, she had never been on a train and she did not know these men. She does like to try new things and Edo is not a very nice city, especially since they have these scary monsters and Amanto everywhere. All kinds of them, ones that look like people but with animal ears, strange colored skin, and all kinds of abnormalities. She thought it might be different in other parts of the world. Maybe she could find her grandmother—Hiromasa had often heard her mother speak to her grandmother on the phone and she often sent Hiromasa and Saiko expensive gifts, that Saiko almost immediately sold for sake.  
Hiromasa thought about if for several heart beats. Kondou was certain she would choose him, after all he would be a wonderful father. In his head, he already had a movie real going off Hiromasa, in a pretty dress as he took walks with her, as he taught her how to wield a sword. The first time she won a sparring competition. Taking her shopping for her coming out party. Then as he picked put her wedding dress. Then as he held her first born child. Kondou was in tears as he pictured how beautiful his grandchild was.  
The other two were not as certain, she was a child and a girl at that this probably would not a female’s first choice.  
A few more moments of silence passed before Hiromasa stood up on her feet, albeit a bit wobbly. “I- I guess I could stay with you guys.” At first none of them moved, they were all hocked then the child was swarmed in a group hug as the other thirty-six members swarmed in and turned it into a group hug.  
“She chose us!”  
“Yes, we are awesome!”  
“Yes! I’ve always wanted a niece!”  
“I’m going to be such a great father!”  
Hiromasa did not particularly like how many people were crowded around her and for a moment she wondered if she should have chosen the other option, but then she just settles into the hug and let herself enjoy it—after all it’s been a while since she was showed affection.  
When everyone finally let go, brought up a rather important topic. “Well, what should we name her?”  
Hiromasa quirked an eyebrow, “I have a name. It’s Hiromasa.”  
Kondou shook his head. “No we meant your last name. Since I’m adopting you, you should clearly take Kondou as your last name.”  
This immediately resulted in a fight. Sougo, pushed him aside to stand in front of Hiromasa. “She’s going to be my other sister. Therefore her name is Okita.”  
Several other members offered their last names as options. Finally, the Honda spoke up. “Guys. She is five years old. Let her chose for herself. It will also help her adjust.”  
Hiromasa wrinkled her nose at him. “I’m eight, sir.” Everyone’s eyes widened at this revelation. She was so small and thin. Could she only be two years younger than Sougo? Honda was further alarmed at this girl’s background story. She must have been severely maltreated her entire life to be this small. He had read the note but he had thought that perhaps this treatment was a more recent thing. “Also, I don’t really care” She sighed. “No offense.” She added quickly, lest they hit her for being mouthy. It was going to take the child a while to get rid of the fear of being beaten.  
“Ha! I’m still older. You must now address me as Senpai.” Sougo flicked her in the nose. “You would’ve had to anyway. Since I was a member first.”  
“So, this means she gets my last name, right?” Tadashi spoke up only to have a fist smashed into his head by several of the other members. “No! You weren’t even a part of Kondou’s Dojo.”  
‘I wonder if it’s too late to change my mind.’ Hiromasa shoved his hand away from her face. Around her the men stood in a huddle in the center of the infirmary. Ignoring them, she stood up again and started stretching. It has been a while since she felt so good. As she started to walk towards the open doorway when suddenly Yamazaki suddenly came running in past her, with a simple black cap. “I’ve it!” His black eyes were filled with anime sparkles. “Anyone who wants Hiromasa to have his last name will put it on a piece of paper and Kondou-san will draw a name out of the hat, and that’ll be her last name.  
Ignoring them, as she saw some books on the other end of the room that she went to check out. Two novels had been thrown hap hazardously onto the small table by the doorway that led into compound. Also on the desk were several scrolls, a few brushes and a small bowl of ink. She read the summary of the books; one was a mystery novel, and the other was a book on local herbs in Japan.  
Meanwhile, the samurai excitedly scribbled their sir names on the paper, some were more visible excited than other. Hijikata wrote so aggressively that he had to use a new scrap of paper. Sougo then took that scrap under the guise of handing it to Yamazaki but purposely let it blow out into the wind. As he aggressively wrote on yet another, Kondou snatched it from Hijikata before Sougo could blow it up with the bazooka that he was now holding. Hanging his head, the first division lieutenant set the weapon aside for another time. “Are all of the names in the hat?” Kondou asked his men, after receiving the proper affirmations. Shaking around the paper in the hat, Kondou pulled one out at random. He thought he heard a tearing noise in the hat but ignored it. The samurai were dead silent as they waited for the conclusion of whose name their new child/ sister/niece would take. Even the wind seemed to be holding its breath. The only noise was a flutter of pages.  
“Hiromasa’s last name is…” Yamazaki provided Kondou a drum roll with his bowl of now empty anpan which he had turned upside down. The commander took a breath, before reading. “Property of the Shinsengumi….”  
There were mutterings of confusion. Who had put that in there they all wondered. Hijikata took the paper and looked it over. It was the tag in the hat. Yamazaki had taken it on his last mission, and in case Yamazaki lost the it, Matsudaira had written it in the hat because they did not have a large disguise budget. A discussion followed on whether there should be a redraw. Before Kondou should his head, “No. It’s fate. She’s meant to belong with us.” He sighed, happily.  
Hiromasa wondered over, curious as to what the commotion was about this time, and she was once again picked up in someone’s arms. Kondo swung her around in a happy twirl—anime flowers and hearts appeared all around him in his bliss. “You’re Hiromasa Shinsengumi, now.”  
When he finally set her down she scowled at him, which everyone just found adorable. “Is it too late to get a ticket for that train?”  
Patting her head with a large, pale and roughened hand, Hijikata grinned. “Yep. Your stuck with us, kid.” Twisting her lips, Hiromasa was certain that she had made a bad decision in deciding to stay…. ‘Well since I am already here… Might as well enjoy it.’ But she could not help the thought at the back of her head wondering what she had gotten into when they enveloped her into a group hug.

 

Authors note: I’m hoping I kept them in character well enough, I kind of wanted it to flow like an episode of Gintama. Please review, like and favorite.  
Like Gintama, my characters are also based off real people—except Honda, I had Hattori from Fruit’s Basket in mind when I created him, particularly in looks. Oh, and neither was Tadashi though I did base him off a couple of the boys at my former high school. Hiromasa is based on Yazziyou daydreamer, and some of the stuff mentioned happened to her in real life. Imako is based off me. Saiko is based off Yazziyou’s mother. And my grandmother was based off my real grandmother.  
I tried to incorporate some history and things in my story, hopefully it went well. Here’s some info about the people and places I mentioned:  
*Whitechapel is one of the slums in Victorian England.  
* Li Xiangjun was a famous Chinese Courtesan at some point. She was known for playing the Chinese lute and a few other things.


	2. Chapter one: Samurai do not agree with how Skanks rear Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of SeidoTama, following the prologue. The Shinsengumi have decided that their now teenage daughter is missing something in her life... Friends. So they decide to go get her one. Hijinks and Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was separate at first, but I thought I would get more views if I put it back together.

SeidouTama

A GinTama fanfiction

Chapter 1: Kidnapping People Is Fine if It’s Not for Lust

Authors note: I don’t own Gintama or anything affiliated with it. If you want to send me money, because I’m awesome go for it? Not sure if it’s illegal or not? But Eh. Have a good holiday season, fellow samurai?

                                                                                                                                  

Edo, Japan

_Approximately 7 years later_

The spring day was pleasant and dull. For once the Shinsengumi compound was quiet. The late afternoon streamed through the open sliding door. For once there was nothing happening in Edo. Most of the Shinsengumi members were on patrol around the city, or were visiting friends and relatives if it was their day off. Everyone was enjoying the early spring weather after having been cooped up in the in the bleary, snowy winter season.

One room in the compound was a bit different than the other others. The paper walls had been decorated with a yellow floral print, matching the bedspread on the Shikifuton. Piles and piles of books surrounded the room. Books of all sorts, some were expensive old copies that were incredibly rare, others manga, some historical, some books on herbs. There was everything from mystery novels to cookbooks. Some in cheap, plastic tubs that appeared that they would burst at any minute. In the corner, a tall teenage girl; she was tall with a rather sturdy build napped where she fell asleep reading a very thick novel. At her side was a messenger bag filled with more books that she had bought earlier that day.

Loud voices and several doors roused her awake “What the hell?” She growled angrily. She used a tan, work roughened hand to pull down her gray yukata that had risen up over her belly while as she dozed. Hiromasa grimaced. ‘What those morons were up now?’ It was her first day off in a while and she had asked for them to keep quiet so she could enjoy her books. 

The room across from hers was a large, walk-in supply closet. There were several shelves filled with cleaning supplies, bleaches, brooms, mops, a couple extra chairs, etc. It was the only room in the Shinsengumi headquarters that did not have another exit.

Yamazaki placed a chair so Sougo could drop off the wiggling package, he was carrying over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. Striding over, their leader looked over their work, like an artist inspecting his most recent masterpiece. “Ah ha!” He uttered, his face brightening, as he pulled out a red Christmas bow and placed it on top of the package.

When vice-commander Hijikata heard of the other members’ idea, he scheduled himself a day off– not wanting to be involved with those idiots. So instead he was at the far end of town at his favorite Ramen stand, emptying an entire jar of mayonnaise onto the steaming pasta.

Muffled screams sounded from across the hall. “Shut up. You’re going to wake her and ruin the surprise.” Sougo poked the tied-up girl with the anpan sack over her head.

 _“_ Hiromasa is going to be so happy…” Kondou mused almost wiggling in excitement. “This is something she has needed for a long time. I knew our precious daughter was lacking something. Something important… Then we figured it out!”

The teenager was tired of the commotion and went to figure out what the heck was going on, hoping she could make them be quiet. She was expecting them to have bought a piñata, or found a new board game they wanted to play. She sighed as she remembered how badly it had turned out when someone found out about _Twister_ and decided to have a game night one weekend. Yamazaki, ended up unable to untangle himself from Tadashi for a few days.

She certainly was not expecting to find Sougo standing next to a tied-up girl, with her head covered. And several samurai grinning sheepishly like they had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before supper.

Her tan skin paled, and an anime irritation mark popped up on her forehead. At incredible speed a heavy book was launched at the 1st division captain’s head. With efficient speed, he caught it. “Sougo! You disgusting freak!” She hurled several more books at him. “How many times have I told you not to do freaky sadism things to random skanks near my room! Worst brother ever!”  Hiromasa turned her icy glare on Yamazaki, and Tadashi, who cowered a bit. “You too are just as bad. You gross freaks are here to watch it! Get a life.” And finally, she turned to the captain of the Shinsengumi. “You’ve done some pretty questionable things, Dad. But this is the worst.”

Before she could turn on her heels and stalk out of the room and into the kitchen for a snack, Kondou placed an arm on her shoulder. “Sweetheart, it’s not like that at all. My heart belongs to Otae.” Tears welled up in his eyes, as he dropped to his knees. “My own daughter! Thinks I would be as awful as to cheat on the woman I love.”

“It’s not cheating if you’re not in a relationship.” Sougo pointed out.

Tadashi nodded, “Yeah. Stalking is pretty one-sided.”

Meanwhile, the tied- up girl started wiggling like crazy, to get the one with the female sounding voice’s attention. “Hrrp! Hrrrp!”

Kondou glared at his subordinates. “Otae will accept my love one day.” He stood up and gestured at the bondaged girl. “We brought you a present!” Hiromasa’s eyebrows shot straight up into her eyebrows. Before she could inquire what, he was going on about-- on que, Sougo ripped the bag off the girl’s head to reveal a very pretty girl, about Hiromasa’s age. But she had make up to make her look younger.

Hiromasa’s brown eyes darkened, as Kondou explained. “We finally found you a friend.”

‘Those morons went and kidnapped an Amanto. Uncle Matsudaira’s going to have a cow over this. An Amanto? Off all the people. I’m going to have an extra months’ supply of paper work dealing with this. I just know it.’ Hiromasa sighed internally.

Before Hiromasa could say anything, the other girl interjected immediately. “You wierdos kidnaped me! Oh, god! I’m going to be late for work!” Recognition, lit up her pine green eyes. “You were those men at my table the last few weeks.” Her tone, was higher pitched in panic, tilting her head at Kondou. “And you’re the hairy guy that’s obsessed my co-worker.” “Is this a weird stalker thing!” She shook her head back and forth repeatedly. “I am _not_ going to be a sex slave!”

Kondou laughed, merrily, patting the startled courtesan, on the shoulder. “Don’t be silly. I only love Otae.”  Everyone nodded. “You’re here to be Hiromasa’s new best friend.” Tadashi reassured her.  “It’s wouldn’t be proper or acceptable to kidnap a woman you’re in love with for personal reasons.” The first division’s captain explained, since Kondou was too busy thinking about how beautiful _his_ Otae was.

“So, it’s fine to kidnap one you’re not in love with for a friend?” The Courtesan inquired, towards her kidnappers, with one dark brow quirked.

Everyone aside from Hiromasa and herself nodded. Growing impatient, as his favorite drama was going to be on TV soon, Yamazaki got everyone focused again. “Well… You’re here to become friends—“

“No. Put her back. I don’t need any friends! I have my work and my books! And I’m certainly not some madou that needs you to kidnap people to be her friends!” Hiromasa snapped.

Kondou sighed, Hiromasa was usually a polite child. He supposed it must be since she’s became a teenager she just got grumpier. Female hormones he presumed, shuddering as he thought about the first time she had her monthly blood. Being all men, no one had thought to explain to her about puberty or other womanly things, although he thought Tadashi once tried to tell her that her parts might drop and her voice would get deeper. It was not uncommon to forget that their child/ sister/ niece was not actually a boy.

“I met her at Snack Smile. She was very kind and polite to me. She’s friend’s with Otae. I had to make sure she was okay so we followed her for several months.” Kondou related. Trying to put Hiromasa at ease. ’After all, it was not her fault that female hormones made her act crazy.’

“Wait! Were you the racoons in my trash cans?” Imako squeaked.

Yamazaki nodded, rubbing his head. “You had great aim with those cans.”

He thought back to those missions, where he had dressed as a racoon to go through her garbage and things to make sure she did not have any illegal going ons—that would not be a good trait for a friend of their Hiromasa.

The teenage samurai started to say something before her brother interrupted her.

“It’s time for _Great Teacher Oni-san_.” The men were shoved roughly into the hall. Normally they would have complained, but they did not want to miss the opening credits. Before sprinting after them, Sougo muttered “You two are going to stay in there until your friends.”

Kondou was not too far away when he turned and yelled at his daughter, “Enjoy your play date.” Before disappearing into the parlor, Sougo smirked sadistically at his younger sister. Hiromasa furiously threw one of the extra chairs at his impish face only to have her attack halted by the slamming of the door.

Sighing, the samurai defeatedly stalked over to the captive courtesan and untied her from the chair. “I’m so sorry about this. Can you tell me how you ended up getting involved with those buffoons?”

The green-eyed girl laughed, rubbing her sore wrists. It was a sarcastic, short laugh.  “I should be asking you that. You seem to be the only sane one.”

Hiromasa very much agreed with her. “How did they bring you here anyway.”

The Amanto sighed before starting her story.

***

It was a typical Friday when she was scheduled to work. The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky. Cat calls from drunken gentlemen, clinks of glasses and bottles, the aroma of fried rice, sake and sweat and hazy perfumes hung in the air– the familiar sights and smells of the Kabuki District. Imako smiled as she locked the door to her apartment behind her.

People of all classes mingled in the streets, enjoying the fares. Even If it was considered the seedy side of town, the girl never had any problem with it. Everyone looks out for each other because they would expect the same in return.

As she started walking, she saw a saxophone player set up. He was short for a boy and looked to be around her age. He had a black bowl cut and a shiny gold saxophone. He played wonderful smooth jazz. She wished she could stay and listen to him, but she had to get to work. She made her way through the small crowd that had already gathered. Unbeknownst to Imako, the musician smiled deviously as he saw her make her way down the street where the others would be waiting.

She was pleased that she lived so close the Snack Smile _,_ the Kaberet club where she worked as a Lolita themed hostess, or she would have been late or in the very least would not have a lot of time to get her costume ready.

Imako thought about her first few days here, as she walked to work. Until about six months ago she had resided in [Miyama](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e3985.html), a small farming village north of Edo, with her parents and younger siblings. As a thirteenth birthday present her family had gotten together and had gotten her a train tickets to Edo so she could set out to find her fortune and a good husband—Her mother made sure to add that part.

A first, she was scared never having been to a city in a very long time or lived alone. After a while she was happy with the move. ‘I enjoy being a strong, independent woman.’ Almost immediately the Hallowork Job agency found her a spot at a hostess bar called Snack Smile. She was worried at first because she had heard rumors of places where women stripped naked or pleasured men for their job. She knew she needed work, but she did know want to fling away her innocence or dignity to work as a harlot—especially in some of the less classy joints like No Underwear Shabu Shabu Heaven _._ She shuddered at the thought.  Thankfully, even though it was a hostess job, you only slept with the customers if you wanted—the ladies received more money that way but she was not interested in that. She just had to entertain the gentlemen (and occasional ladies) by pouring drinks and telling stories. It was the equivalency of a regular host club except one came to see pretty girls and not handsome men.

As soon as the owner of Snack Smile, Shimatesai Shigeo, wanted her as a Lolita as soon as he saw her, mumbling about how much money she was going to make him. After all she was so young looking, but still of legal age to work there, and she had the perfect cutesy looks, an adorably awkward personality and she was at least part Amanto so that adds and exotic nature to her.

 As the young woman set off towards work, she thought she kept hearing footsteps behind her. She did not pay much mind to it, after all they could be headed to Snack Smile as well. It was a popular destination on the weekends. ‘I wonder if they’ll be my customers,’ she speculated, absently whistling as she scurried along the cobbled streets. Out of nowhere, a black SUV pulls up beside her. Again, she thought nothing of it, this happened a lot. It was usually just someone wanting directions.

Turning to face the driver with a grin, that quickly faded when she saw that he had his face covered by a hood, she chided him. “Hey! You know it’s illegal to drive with your face covered! That’s dangerous!”

The hooded man hollered back, “I can see just fine! I have 20/20 eye sight.”

It was an expensive car she noted. The seats looked to be real leather. ‘Must be some rich punk on holiday with his fraternity brothers,’ she mused, as she noticed several other people were in the car all of them wearing hoods. One of the men in the passenger side was dancing about in his seat. Loud music came from his head phones. Imako thought she could hear the vocaloid Miku’s, new song “The World is Mine” “Look,” she pointed her index finger at him. “It doesn’t matter how great your vision is if your eyes are being blocked by a hood.”

An anime irritation mark popped up on the drivers covered forehead. A few moments passed as he thought about it.  “Eh. Your probably right. Thanks, miss.” He was removing his hood when the passenger sitting next to him slapped his hand and hissed something into his ear that the courtesan could not understand.

The gentleman in the passenger seat let out a low whistle. Then in that moment there was a flash of light behind Imako distracting her for a moment when a couple of the hooded figures in the SUV jumped out and grabbed the girl. Before she had the time to process what was happening, she had her hands tied in front of her and she let out a hoarse scream. It was no use, everyone else was a few blocks away, or already inside the many businesses on the street, and there was that loud saxophone concert going on.

Her screams were muffled by a sack that smelled strongly of sugar and baked red beans. She could feel herself being lifted into the car. She feared her heart would beat out of her chest!  After being stuffed between three people in the back seat, she thought it would be better to get injured by jumping out of a moving vehicle then to being murdered or raped!” she tried to crawl to the door. ‘I bet that’s why they wore hood! They were some freaky cult thing.’  Annoyed at her wiggling, and because her bound legs kept kicking at him. The hooded man pressed a thin cloth against her bag that smelled sickly sweet. ‘I’ve changed my mind… I am not an independent woman. I want go home’ Then everything faded into darkness.

***

The teenage Samurai groaned when the other girl shared her story. “I’m so sorry,” she bowed, her face bright red. Of all the irresponsible things they have done— kidnapping and drugging a civilian must be one of the worst.

“It’s not your fault” She stood, straightening her plum colored kimono. “You’re not a hooligan that finds it acceptable to attack random women on the street.” Imako bowed in return. “Now I must return to work. Do you have a phone I need to contact my boss and explain my absence…”?

Hiromasa wrinkled her nose at the mention of the other girl’s job. She had never understood how women can stand to degrade themselves by acting as sluts. “Yeah. There’s one in my room you can use.” Her voiced colored with disgust.

Noticing the samurai’s tone, Imako quirked an eyebrow; however, she did not say anything. She was not sure what it was about. ‘Is there something on my face?’ Out loud she said, “Well, thank you.”

Hiromasa tried to pull open the door, unfortunately for the girls. The supply room was one of the few western style rooms in the compound so instead of a traditional paper sliding door it had a wooden door with a lock. “What the Hell!” She muttered trying to force the door open. She spent several minutes pulling and yanking before throwing her shoulder against it in frustration.

Slowly she turned to face Imako. “We’re locked in.

“Let me try,” Imako mumbled, gesturing for the her to move aside, her long sleeves rippling with the movement.

‘Wonder what type of Amanto she is. Maybe she had measurable strength like those of the Yato clan.’ Hiromasa moved towards the back wall. ‘She can’t be a Yato though, her skin is tawny… not an almost translucent white.’ The samurai rebraided her long, brunette hair.

Imako yanked and pulled, jiggling the bronze handle. Nothing happened. “Bloody Hell,” she mumbled angrily.

‘Well she clearly isn’t one with any significant strength.’ Hiromasa figured. “Oi! Let us out!” Hiromasa bellowed through the door, coming to stand beside Imako. The two knocked furiously for what seemed like hours.

Down the hall from the supply closet was a parlor which was more of a mix between a recreation room and lounge for the samurai to enjoy in their leisure time. It was donated from the Inu embassy after they arrested the bandit that kept breaking in and stealing their biscuits. There was a large shrine/ bird house television in the center of the back wall. Several couches, and bean bag chairs were scattered around the room. Near the door there was a large wooden cabinet where they kept the supplies for game night.

Several of the samurai were resting their chests on pillows and bean bag chairs in front of the television. Their eyes were glued to the screen. There were several groans from when the images changed from the male teacher passionately kissing his female student to an advertisement for toilet paper.

“I’ll see if Yoshihiro has started dinner yet.” Kondou mumbled, standing up as he heard his stomach grumbling. The other men nodded, glumly. Kondou headed to the hallway where he heard the indignant shouting of the girls.

 “Let us out!”

 “This isn’t okay.”

 “I know you can hear me!”

Kondou frowned. ‘They shouldn’t be screaming. They should be giggling, and chatting about boys and new fashions.’ He leaned against the wall across from the supply closet. Stroking his goatee, he pondered how best to handle the situation. An anime light bulb appeared above him. “I’ve got it!” he struck a victory pose. “I’ll let you out as soon as your best friends!” He grinned at his own brilliance.

“What? No! Just let us out!”  Hiromasa growled, ready to scratch his eyes out. “If you don’t….” She paused thinking for a moment. “I’ll see to it that you commit seppuku!”

The reaction from the commander of the Shinsengumi was not one they were hoping for. “You’ve been listening to Hijikata too much.” He chuckled. “This is like when the first time you were sent home from girl’s school because you tried to for your classmate to commit Seppuku because she pulled on your braids.” He went on reminiscing for a little while longer, but the girls had stopped listening.

Threats clearly were not working. The Amanto tried a different tactic. “Hey, man. Your daughter or whatever she is. Seems cool and all that—But I need to go to work. I won’t tell anyone. Just let me out.” Imako pleaded. “If you do, I’ll give you Tae’s home number…?’ She hated to betray her coworker like that, but Tae can just change her phone number.

In the time, it took for him to consider it, the girls’ chests filled with hope. ‘There’s no way he would say no to that.’ Hiromasa smirked, knowing how obsessed he was with the rowdy, Kabaret girl.

In the hallway Kondou was spinning around with the joy of the idea of having the brunette hostess’s phone number. He would tell her romantic poetry and she would immediately come running into his arms. Kondou grinned. “No.”

“What!” Imako threw herself on the floor with an _Oomph!_ “Why Not?”

On the other end of the hall, Kondou crossed his muscular arms. “It’s simple. When you’re a parent you’ll understand.” He sighed. “Hiromasa is my daughter. Therefore, no matter how much I desire Otae’s number. Hiromasa must come first. She needs a friend.” With that last speech, he left, with tears in his eyes at what he lost, but honor held his head high. He had done his job as a man and a father.

 Sitting up, Imako wondered over to several of the books that lay on the ground. One was a manga. _Bleach_ by Tite Kubo. The cover had an anime character with bright radioactive cheese colored hair. He wore black robes and held a giant sword It was a special edition that held the entire first 53 volumes.

“Oh wow!” She squealed. Hiromasa slinked over to see what she was going on about. “I picked that up at the book store a couple days ago.”

The Amanto girl’s eyes sparkled. “I read _Bleach_ in _Shonin Jump_ all the time!”

Pulling down another chair and sitting it across from the other so they could sit together, Imako pointed to the character with black hair and green eyes. “Ulquiorra is one of my favorite characters.”

Hiromasa used the tip of her index finger to adjust her metal, rimmed glasses. “I actually prefer Stark, but yes. Ulquiorra is a cool character.” The two dwelled deeper into the conversation. Their voices higher, in excitement.

‘She’s not so bad for a courtesan…’ Hiromasa noted. At the same time Imako decided that she could get along with this girl. ‘It’s too bad she appears not to like me.’

 ***

Out of nowhere, Yamazaki slid his head in the doggy door to the supply closet. Hiromasa, startled at his sudden appearance. “When did we get a doggy door?”

“Since you missed supper I brought you snacks.” Yamazaki stated, slipping his head back out only to push a covered tray in.

Standing, Hiromasa shouted out after him. “What? When did we get a doggy door…. Also, why do we have a doggy door. This is a supply closet! Dogs can’t live here! Hey, wait! Let us out!”

But it was too late, Yamazaki knew not to be around an upset Hiromasa– last time she made the entire third division cry. They would not come out of the barracks for the weekend, they just sobbed in the dark.

She sighed. “Well, we’re going to be here for a while.”  

“I recognize that man! He was the saxophone player!” It dawned on Imako that he could have been purposely sent there to distract the crowds while the government officials kidnapped her! His hair was in bob then now he has longish hair. Now he has a wig. Hiromasa nodded, after Imako explained her theory. The samurai told her about how Yamazaki is actually a spy for them and often gets roles like that in missions.

There was silence for a few more moments, until an anime lightbulb appeared above Imako’s wild, curly hair. “We have a means of escape.” She said, flashing her a wide grin. Hiromasa noticed that the left side of her top teeth were crooked. The female Samurai set the tray on her chair and watched see what the other girl would do.

Imako positioned herself on her hands and knees in front of the doggy door. “I’m gonna to get us out of here.” Thrusting herself into the door, Imako let out a low breath. She felt a rush of excitement, ‘Freedom!’ She tried crawling forward again. She tried this for a few seconds before she realized that she wasn’t going anywhere. An Anime sweat drop fell on her forehead, and

“Um, Hiromasa…” She murmured.

Hiromasa crossed her arms. “Yes? Why aren’t you in the hallway, yet?”

“Um…I’m stuck.” A cotton candy blush crept on Imako’s cheeks. An annoyed sigh escaped from behind her.

“Give me a moment.” Hiromasa twisted her lips uncomfortably. “Don’t take it the wrong way…. But, I’m going to need to put my hands on your bum?” The samurai did not enjoy physical touch, but this was necessary for her freedom. Steeling herself, Hiromasa placed her hands on Imako’s hips and pushed as she could. But it was; no use the other girl’s boobs were the problem. They were too big. She had to have at least double DDs. “Couldn’t you wear a binder or something.” She muttered.

“No. I can’t it wouldn’t sell as well.”  Imako groaned. “Never mind. Just get me back in.”

Grabbing onto her legs, Hiromasa roughly pulled her backwards through the door—painfully smashing Imako’s boobs in the process. Wincing in sympathy, at the pained gasp from the girl. Hiromasa also had an unfortunately large chest. ‘Unlike her, I have the common sense to bind it.’

When the Amanto girl was back in the room, she just lay there for a few moments. “Well, it was worth a shot.” She replied cheerfully.

Hiromasa grinned back at her. ‘Okay she might be a spaz. But she’s pretty okay. Actually, better than most of the people around here.’ She pulled off the cover of the tray that still steamed. “We might as well eat something. We’re going to be here for a while.” Inside were two cups of green tea, a small jar of honey, and a plate of cheese and bacon onigiri.

As they ate, they chatted some more about books, and stated discussing some of the events around town like the upcoming Sakura festival. “So how did you end up in this mess anyway? I didn’t think the Shinsengumi had any female members?” Imako asked, genuinely curious.

Hiromasa told about her how her mother had left for another country and leaving her behind as she wandered around the strange city before another girl told her that the police could help her.

Imako leaned in closer, “Wait, were you the girl that was lost? I was the one that told you about the Shinsengumi.”

Hiromasa smiled, “Well thank you again.” She remembered yeah, that girl looks a lot like the lady here now. “What a strange coincidence? After all these years.”

“I know, right?”

The conversation once again turned to books, then eventually the upcoming Sakura festival.

Finally, due to the nice evening, and exhausted by the events of the day, they fell asleep.

***

The girls were startled awake by sudden victory calls. “We did! We made Hiromasa friend!” Hiromasa glared balefully at her father. She rubbed the back of her neck trying to get rid of the stiff feeling. She was cold, as they had found a few blankets in one of the cabinets but Imako had stolen all of them in her sleep.

 Rising from the nest she created, Imako blinked the sunlight from the open door as she yawned. Kondou moved to stand behind her placing a large hand on her shoulder. “Well, I see you two have come to get along quite well. It was nice seeing you, Shirohana.”

“Uh huh.” Imako rose to her feet. “So why didn’t you just ask me to meet her? I would have on one of my nights off…”

Kondou’s face went blank. “Wait?” He scratched his beard. “I never thought of that?” He turned to the first division’s captain who had come to stand in the doorway. “Sougo, did you think of that?”

Sougo shrugged, placing his arms in the black sleeves of his uniform jacket. “Meh. It was more entertaining this way.”

Rubbing her temples, Hiromasa scowled at her family. “Are we done with this now? There is a sale at Books Kinokuniya.” She turned to Imako, “I’ll see you at the festival next weekend.” Imako agreed as she sauntered out of the supply closet.

“Here, let me give you a ride home.” Kondou graciously offered, “Unless you would like to join us for breakfast first?” He would not want Hiromasa’s new best friend to think she lived with unruly animals. It was basic manners to offer someone breakfast when they stay the night.

The Amanto pursed her lips, shaking her head back and forth trying to understand these people. “Sure. I could stand to break my fast.” She shrugged. Kondou lead the group to a large section of the compound. There were already several men seated chowing down on large bowls of eggs, rice, and bacon. Some were joking and elbowing each other. It had a nice friendly atmosphere. Hiromasa disappeared to room behind the counter to go fetch bowls of oatmeal for Imako and herself. She told her new friend to go pick a seat.

  Imako spotted one of the Shinsengumi members she had seen around town. He had black hair with a green tint and was smoking a cigarette while he read some sort of novel.  ‘Hijikata, that is his name, right?’ Imako wondered waving at him but he did not seem to notice. ‘He’s so cute!’ Her blush faded when a missile flew past her shoulder, just grazing her hair. It flew into the wall in front of her where the demon vice-commander was sitting. Smoke and debris scattered. Imako jumped back, looking around. Behind her the first division’s captain was holding a smoking bazooka.

Hiromasa did not even bother to stick her head out of the kitchen, at all the chaos going on in the dinning room. She was so used to Sougo’s attempts to murder Hijikata. She just kept heating the boiling water in the kettle to pour over the instant packets of oatmeal that were already placed in her favorite porcelain bowls. They were yellow with tiny badgers painted on them, a birthday gift from Kondou a couple years ago.  She had been surprised at receiving such a thoughtful gift from her father. It was not often that he showed how much he cared about her without being a blithering idiot. It was not an expensive gift—she had received jade rings, silk kimonos, and shoes imported from several planets over. Those had been for festivals and celebrations honoring the Shinsengumi. They were pretty and all but they were not really her. This was one of the few times he had shown that he paid attention to her.

The other samurai had very similar reactions. They just continued their conversations around the room. Hijikata stood up, coughing smoke. “What the hell!” He pointed angrily at his subordinate. “Are you trying to kill me, Sougo?” He snarled stalking towards him only to be stopped by Kondou.

“Guys, calm down. This is the first-time Hiromasa’s had a friend over.” He whispered loudly to Sougo and Hijikata. Sougo nodded innocently as he went to go fetch some fried eggs.

“Whatever.” Hijikata mumbled retiring to the bath to get cleaned up. Hiromasa held a tray as she swept Imako away from the craziness and out into the Zen garden where they sat on benches.  Imako did not ask about the bazooka incident. She was not sure she wanted to know. They chatted and gossiped for a little bit until Kondou took Imako home in one of the police cruisers.

***

The apartment building was above a small shop that sold books, adult novelty items, and kimonos. There were only three apartments above the shop. The biggest one was lived in by the owners of the shop. The one across the hall from it was rented by Imako Shirohana, and the one next to hers was empty. Shirohana Imako’s apartment was small but cozy. It was a one bed/one bath flat with a small living room, and with a half kitchen to the side. The was an entryway, by the love seat that lead to her bedroom. The other door next to the stove lead to the bathroom. Half of the apartments in the area didn’t have their own bathrooms—well they had a toilet and a sink, but nothing for bathing as it was customary to go to a public bathhouse if one did not live in a compound with a private bathing springs. At least until the Amanto landed, now it’s just traditional for most of the houses in the area.

“Whelp. I’m ready for a nap.” Imako mumbled as she opened her apartment door to find dozens of roses, and gift baskets and cards littering her small living room. She picked up one of the cards on the coffee table. “What the Hell?” the card had a cartoon of a sick person in a hospital bed. Inside it read:

_Dear Shirohana,_

_I’m sorry to hear about your sudden sickness. Kondou Isao of the Shinsengumi explained to me that you had contracted measles and you needed a few days of rest. It’s wonderful that you have such good friends. Don’t worry about your next few shifts. I’ll have someone else cover it. Get better soon! Your co-workers and I will miss you._

_Sincerely,_

_Shimatesai Shigeo_

There were also cards and baskets from Otae, her land ladies, several of her other friends, and half of the kabuki district. All of them showing sympathy for her sickness. ‘How am I going to explain this?’ Imako stood still for a moment. “ARGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” She screamed into the air. Rubbing her temples, she moved past her get well gifts and found her bedroom. It was the sze of a closet but she liked it. She lay down on her bedroll and covered up to forget the day.

 

-End of chapter-

 

 

 

 

 

Authors note:

Great Teacher Ona-san is a parody of an actual Japanese drama called Great Teacher Onizuki.

I looked all over for the owner of Snack Smile’s name. I couldn’t find it. So, I made one up, if any of you know it? Please let me, know and I’ll change it. I chose Shigeo because it means Luxuriant man (Because he owns a club where beautiful women entertain men. That seems like a luxurious thing to me.) And I choose his last name, Shimatesai because it means lower style. And I suppose a kabuki club isn’t always classy. I was trying to be humorousJ

Books Kinokuniya is an actual book store in Japan.

Oh, Um, Imako’s last name Shirohanna means something along the lines of white flower. Flower because Yazziyoudaydreamer choose the name Hana. And White because in Asian culture White usually means evil or bad—at least in theatre and her biological family isn’t pleasant to say the least—though still not as bad as Hiromasa’s.

Half of the places mentioned in this were places in Gintama. And Yoshihiro is the name of a Japanese celebrity chef.  

                                                           

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a parody of Gintama, which as you probably know means silver soul. Seidoiro means bronze. So Bronze soul. It used to be Kinirotama (Gold soul) But that's also Japanese slang for testicles so I changed it. Please read and review, give kudos and subscribe-- all that good stuff. Constructive criticism, and blatant but honest flattery are welcome.
> 
> Yazziyousdaydreamer is credited as a co-author because this is partly her idea, and she helps me a lot with this. I just wish I could credit the writing center at school, without it it wouldn't be half as grammatically correct.


End file.
